


Build Me Up, Buttercup

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Potions, Potions Accident, Watford (Simon Snow), by the end its perfectly consenual dw, there are some elements of non con because simon doesnt want to kiss baz but baz isnt forcing him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: “Merlin,” I grumbled into my pillow.Buttercup of all spells? It would have been one thing if he’d used Love Potion No. 9, which would just make him kiss everyone in sight. Or Can’t help falling in love, which would make Snow lovey-dovey for me without understanding what he was doing. But Buttercup? This was a different kind of hell altogether.





	1. Why do you build me up

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, there are technically non-con elements in this just because of the nature of a love potion, but it never goes past kissing, and neither of them is all that upset.

**Baz**

I’m not sure what I was expecting out of Monday morning’s potions lesson, but it wasn’t this.

“Hello, class,” Professor Alik smiled. “We’ll be pairing up for today’s potion.” She turned to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk (though she could have easily written with her wand). “Please turn to page sixty one.”

I flipped to the page and sneered. Love potions.

I looked back up to the board, where she’d written a few spells. “Feel free to choose from any of these when charming your potions. Of course, we won’t be testing them, as love potions are well known for being not only embarrassing but also difficult to undo. Please be careful.” She turned back to us. “Alright, let’s pair you up then.”

I wasn’t surprised I was paired with Snow. That didn’t mean I wasn’t angry about it. And of course Simon was actually decent at potions, unlike everything else he did at this school. Not to mention the endearing way he stuck out his tongue when he was concentrating.

After nearly half an hour of chopping and stirring and awkwardly moving around each other, the potion was nearly done.

Snow pulled out his wand. “Alright. Time for the spell, right?”

I sneered. “Are you crazy, Snow? Knowing your magickal ability-- or lack thereof-- it’ll either backfire or work _too_ well.”

He pouted-- cutely, though I would never admit it-- and waved his wand at me. “Oh, come on! I’ve cast a few good spells!”

“A few,” I echoed coldly.

“So you admit it!”

I sighed. “Look, Snow. If your spellcasting kills us-- or worse, gets us a failing grade-- I’m blaming it on you.”

Rolling his eyes, he turned to the cauldron. He pointed his wand-- hand shaking, wrist twisted, and wand tip pointing just off-center because he was an amateur even after years of using the thing-- and took a deep breath.

“ **Why do you build me up? Buttercup, baby, just to let me down?** ”

I couldn’t help the way my jaw dropped. Since when could Snow sing like that? His voice was angelic at the least. Even more surprising, the spell didn’t explode or set him on fire. Instead, the potion glowed gold for a moment before returning to its previous colour, just the way the book had said it would.

Snow glanced over at me, grinning widely. “Crowley! Did you see that? I did it!”

I nodded, managing to close my mouth.

He laughed, pumping his fist. “Take that, Baz!”

Huffing, I turned to the textbook, tring to make up for my temporary speechlessness. “We’re not done yet, you know.”

He leaned over my shoulder to read, and I did my best not to flinch away from the brush of his chin.

“Let’s see,” he mumbled, licking his lips. I was almost glad I hadn’t fed in a while, because otherwise I certainly would have blushed. “Well… we cast the spell. All that’s left is to stir to… ensure poh... poh--”

“Potency,” I hissed.

“That.” He pulled away from me and glanced around our workspace. “I just had the spoon out. Where did I--” His face lit up. “There you are, silly!” He leaned forward and reached for the wooden spoon on the table, stretching out directly over the very full cauldron.

“Oi, wait!” I snarled. “You’ll knock it over!”

He waved me off with his wand hand, reaching further. He tried for the spoon a few times, but it was slightly out of his reach. He grunted and made one last swipe, successfully grabbing it at last.

Snow looked over at me, expression smug. “ _Be careful_ ,” he teased, putting on a posh accent. “ _You’ll knock it over_.”

I gritted my teeth. “I don’t talk like that!”

He snickered.

Still grinning at me, he pulled the spoon across the table in one sharp movement. His arm slammed into the cauldron. His eyes widened in realization, but the contents were already spreading across his jumper.

“Um,” I said loudly.

The room fell silent. I could feel everyone’s eyes on us-- the both of us. Because, yes, Snow was the idiot who’d spilled a love potion on himself. But I was the one Snow had been looking at when he did it. Which meant… which meant…

Snow yelped and pushed past me, running from the classroom. I wasn’t sure what to do now. Did I run after him? Clean up the potion? Wait for the floor to swallow me up?

“Mister Pitch?” Professor Alik called.

I panicked and threw my wand high in the air. “ **To the Batmobile!** ”

I found myself in my dorm, magickally exhausted from the spell and emotionally exhausted from whatever had just happened. I looked around frantically, expecting Snow to be there, but he’d only just left the classroom on foot. I would still have five minutes or so. Which, really, why had I thought sending myself to our room was a good idea? I sighed and threw myself face-down on my bed.

“Merlin,” I grumbled into my pillow.

 **Buttercup** of all spells? It would have been one thing if he’d used **Love Potion No. 9** , which would just make him kiss everyone in sight. Or **Can’t help falling in love** , which would make Snow lovey-dovey for me without understanding what he was doing. But **Buttercup**? This was a different kind of hell altogether.

He would know exactly what was happening, because it didn’t affect his (already limited) ability to think in any way. Instead, it would make him feel unbearably uncomfortable until… until he kissed me. And then the spell, indeed, would “build me up”-- well, it would build _Snow_ up. Every day, he’d need more. One kiss the first day. Two the second. Three the third. There was a rumour people liked to spread that if you didn’t end the spell, it’d eventually need… more than kissing. I actually felt a tiny bit of heat reach my cheeks at the thought of it, and I rolled over onto my back.

There wasn’t really any known ‘counterspell,’ only the requirement to break the charm: the person it was casted on had to really want the kiss, not for the spell’s daily requirement but for a separate reason. It didn’t always have to be love, though that was usually what broke it. But with Snow…

“Merlin,” I said again. I wasn’t sure what else there was to say.

He’d never want to kiss me. We’d be stuck giving each other half-hearted kisses until we killed each other. (Even _half_ -hearted was giving him too much credit.)

The door flew open. I sat up, wiping my clammy hands on my trousers.

Snow gaped at me, wide-eyed. “Wh-- how did you--” He glanced behind himself, as if I’d be there too.

“I do have a wand,” I snapped, but I wasn’t feeling it.

He swallowed hard, the showy way he did. “Right-- well-- I kind of ran so I could get away from you.”

I couldn’t really argue with that.

“So-- so maybe you should-- like-- go?”

He gripped the front of his still-wet blazer, eyebrows pushing up in concern. He went a bit pigeon-toed, pushing his knees together. I managed not to gape like an actual idiot. I knew he would be uncomfortable, of course, but seeing this physical display was like a kick in the gut. Granted, it looked more like he needed to use the loo than like he needed a snog, but Snow was always attractive.

Snow sighed. “Did you not hear me, or--”

I stood from the bed, pushing my hair from my face. “Snow, I…”

He squirmed.

“Listen.” I brushed some imaginary dirt off my blazer. “You know this as well as I do, but you’re not going to feel any better just because I leave the room.”

He went bright red. “I-- I mean--”

“In fact, you’re not going to feel any better unless…”

He squeaked loudly. “I know, I know!” He shook his head. “If you really wanted to torture me, you’d leave me to suffer for the rest of the day. Why would you even suggest…”

He was right. What was I saying? He’d think I actually wanted to kiss him. Which I did. But he couldn’t know that. So I picked up where he’d left off. “Great idea, Snow. And here I thought you weren’t smart.” I brushed past him, purposefully pushing him with my shoulder. “Have a miserable day.” As much as I wanted to stay and kiss the hell out of him, I walked out.


	2. I need you more than anyone, darlin'

**Simon**

Fuck.

What the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn’t go to class like this, could I? Not when my insides were melting, and my limbs ached, and parts I didn’t even know I had were itchy, and I felt like I needed to piss even though I’d just used the loo before class. I found it difficult enough to pay attention in class on a good day-- now, I was surprised I’d even managed to have a conversation with Baz without breaking down.

And now Baz wasn’t even here to make it go away. Merlin, I should have taken the offer (was it even an offer?) when he made it, instead of telling him to leave like a moron. Not that I wanted to-- well-- to…

I groaned, sitting at my desk. Maybe, if I came up with some reason to… well, maybe I could get this over with in one day.

I took off my soiled jumper. Then I rushed to Penny’s first block and waited for the class to end. The students filed out, and I spotted her, grabbing her shoulder.

“Pen, I need your help.”

She smiled knowingly, crossing her arms. “What did you do this time?”

It hurt a little when I swallowed. “There may or may not be a… love spell in play.”

Her smile fell. “Excuse me?” She took my wrist, dragging me down the hallway and into an empty classroom. “Love spells are serious. What happened?”

I pulled at the hem of my shirt. “Um… I may be under a  **Buttercup** .”

She looked (rightfully) horrified.

“For-- for Baz.”

She dropped into a chair, eyes wide. “Simon! What were you  _ thinking _ ?”

I shrugged.

“Great snakes…” She took off her glasses and polished them on her jumper. “Well, what are you going to do?”

“Well, obviously, I have to find a reason to-- to-- well, you know--”

“To kiss him.”

I flushed, nodding weakly. “Yeah.”

She slipped her glasses back on, standing with a sigh. “I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore, Simon. You always manage to get yourself in the worst situations.”

I bit my lip. “And then… you help me?”

She chuckled. “Of course.”

We slipped into the library-- Penny insisted there was no known counterspell, but I figured it was worth looking for in there, and it gave us a good place to think. She pulled out every spellbook she thought would help, and I pulled out some paper to brainstorm.

“Alright,” I hummed as she sat down beside me with more books than I’d ever seen in my life. At least sitting made my feet hurt less. “Why would you kiss someone?”

She sighed, opening a book called  _ Spells for the New Generation _ . “Because I love them.”

I rolled my eyes. “Penny.”

“It’s true.”

I jotted it down, even if it didn’t apply. “What else?”

“For a performance?”

I looked up. “Like, a movie?”

“Or a play.”

I nodded. “Watford does have a theater department, doesn’t it?” I’d never seen a school play (they always seemed to have their opening weekend just when I was being kidnapped or fighting some embodiment of evil), but it was certainly an option. I wrote it down.

“Maybe in a game of truth or dare,” Penny suggested.

I snorted, rubbing my sore neck. “Or spin the bottle?”

“Or seven minutes in heaven!” She snickered.

Someone shushed us.

I wrote down  _ party games _ . It probably wouldn’t work, but it was funny to think about.

I put the pen to my head, frowning. “Maybe we’re going too traditional with this.” I glanced to her. “What if I drown him?”

She nearly dropped the book. “Simon!”

“Well, then I could give him both trauma and mouth to mouth. Win-win.”

She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Simon!”

I grinned against the itch in my jaw. “I’m not wrong.”

“I don’t think that counts as a kiss.” But she leaned over and wrote it down.

Penny spent the whole day with me in the library, thinking and reading, but we didn’t get very far. When we eventually hit a roadblock, we looked over the list. Every reason could be ruled out, either because it wasn’t a true kiss or because it wasn’t reasonable. The few spells we found seemed far fetched, but Penny tested them on me anyways. Of course, we came up blank on that front too.

We agreed to try again tomorrow and headed back to our dorms.

I waited for Baz to get back. There wasn’t much else to do. When he arrived, he didn’t talk to me or acknowledge my existence in any way. He just sat at his desk and started on his homework (which he’d actually gotten, because he hadn’t skipped his classes). He worked for a few hours as I sat on my bed with nothing to do but bear the heat eating at me.

Finally, I glanced to the clock, gritting my teeth. It was nearly ten o’clock. Baz just sat at his desk, working quietly as if I wasn’t trying not to cry just to save what was left of my reputation. I was humiliated, and tired, and uncomfortable beyond uncomfortable. I’d never be able to fall asleep like this. I sighed.

“Baz?”

“Hm?” He didn’t look up.

“Baz, um.”

He turned in his seat to look at me. “Spit it out, will you?”

I flushed, ducking my head, and lifted my eyes. “Baz… would you kiss me?”

 

**Baz**

I committed the moment to memory. Snow, blushing like a schoolgirl, head lowered, looking up at me through his eyelashes. All while asking for a kiss.

It was amazing.

I’ll probably wank to it someday.

 

**Simon**

He was very still for a moment, like he was thinking about it. I worried he’d say no, that I’d just opened myself up to his teasing.

He stood from his desk, as silent as the moon rising. Then he walked to my bed and sat down, making the mattress dip.

I swallowed hard. I’d only ever kissed Agatha. Was this what she felt like? How was I even supposed to do this? He was just staring at me. Was he going to lean in? Was he waiting for me to do it? And then what? Would I use my hands? Would he?

Before I’d even registered it, he’d moved forward impossibly fast. His lips were like the brush of a butterfly’s wings, and then they were gone. He started to stand.

“Hey, wait!”

He glanced over his shoulder. “What?” He snapped.

I twiddled my thumbs a bit. “Um-- just--”

“Yes?”

“It didn’t…. Do anything.” I was still burning and itching.

He raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Well-- it wasn’t much of a kiss, was it?” I couldn’t meet his eyes.

He growled, sitting down again with more force this time. “Oh, I’ll show you a kiss.”

His lips were much stronger this time. It was like he was trying to kill me with them. They were cold, but I didn’t really mind. His hands were in my hair then, tugging a little. It felt nice, actually-- the pressure of his lips paired with the pull on my scalp. I didn’t know what to do with my hands. First I just held them there, but that felt awkward when he was using his so adeptly. I tried to put a hand on the bed, but my eyes were closed, so I missed and landed on his thigh.

He jolted backwards, and I opened my eyes. Baz looked shaken in a way I’d never seen him.

“Well?” He asked, but his voice wavered a little.

I wasn’t sure what he meant for a second, distracted by how nervous Baz seemed. Then, “Oh! Um-- yeah. Yeah, I-- that was-- I feel better.” I was surprised I hadn’t noticed sooner, actually, after how awful I’d felt all day.

He nodded, a little out of breath, and stood. “Right. Well, in that case, I’m going to change and sleep.” He grabbed his pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom.

I put my head in my hands. Baz had kissed me. And I’d kind of liked it.

I’d only asked him to do it so I could crash for the night, but I wasn’t sure I’d be able to fall asleep.


End file.
